


Hesitation Means Death

by phoenixjustice



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M, some crossovers in a couple of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umineko, set during the games. Ace Attorney set during the games, xxxHolic set during the manga.</p><p>Soon enough the final move would be played and it was up to Fate whether the Miracle Battler hoped for would happen. He didn't think it had a chance of Zero. As long as it wasn't completely Zero, a Miracle could occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation Means Death

**Katayoku no Tori - Battler Ushiromiya -** He didn't fear the so called Golden Witch named Beatrice. Knowing her origins, he could only feel pity, not fear. He refused to become scared of something he did not want to believe in. Not when he thought he could find explanations for some of the things that happened on Rokkenjima.

 **Drops of Jupiter - Jessica Ushiromiya -** She felt jealous of those who were not so burdened as she was, free to spread their wings in whatever direction they chose. Her wing was clipped, for a destiny she never wanted.

 **Sacred Heart - Yuko Ichihara, Beatrice, xxxHolic/Umineko crossover -** She knew well of those other Witches; they, at least most of them, stood for things she did not. Their power, though similar in a few ways, such as payments-or deals-. In Beatrice's case, she did deals, in much of the way that Yuko would accept payment for her magicks, the principal was remarkably similar. Though she found her peers' habits rather repugnant. She had never held meeting with any of them, but she had a feeling she could visit a Tea Party rather soon...

 **L.O.V.E Machine - Phoenix Wright, Battler/Phoenix, Phoenix Wright/Umineko crossover -** He knew right off the bat that he'd like him; not only did they strike similar poses but they both had the same -some would say overzealous - passion in proving the truth and setting innocent people free. Plus Battler also rocked the spiky hair and that was just awesome.

 **Radar - Beatrice, Battler/Beatrice -** She was always desired; a thousand year Witch praised for her beauty, and for her cunning as well. So for someone like Ushiromiya Battler, a insignificant human, to not be swayed...no, if he really was so insignificant then she would not be able to have the fun she did being his adversary and playing these games...to hear him call her a terrible monstrous being hurt her more than she'd ever admit. She _liked_ when they clapped together; it felt like they finally stood on equal ground.

 **Bother - Natsuhi Ushiromiya -** She held a great burden; married as she was to the successor of the Ushiromiya family, the first son of Kinzo, she was responsible for taking care of Rokkenjima and its scant inhabitants, of making sure her daughter Jessica would be a worthy successor, but she did these things proudly. the emblem of the One Winged Eagle a burning bright blaze on her heart.

 **If I Die Tomorrow - Battler Ushiromiya, Battler/Beatrice -** This would be...the final Game Board. Soon enough the final move would be played and it was up to Fate whether the Miracle Battler hoped for would happen. He didn't think it had a chance of Zero. As long as it wasn't completely Zero, a Miracle could occur. He bet everything he had, and was, on this fact, just so he could have the Beatrice he knew-and yes, loved-back again.

 **HESITATION MEANS DEATH - Lambdadelta -** It was something she would never speak of; a horror, a Hell, that turned her into the person, the Witch, she became. All Witches were afraid of boredom most of all, for it would bring back those horrible memories of the Hell they had once faced, and were afraid they would have to deal with again. So she would say with no doubt, as the great Witch of Certainty, that she would do absolutely anything to keep from going through that again.

 **Alumina - Battler Ushiromiya, Erika Furudo -** One final move. Checkmate.

 **Nightmare - Battler Ushiromiya, Beatrice the Golden -** It was a seeming unending nightmare of massacre and bloodshed and evil glee. The Witch refused to lose; she would make him kneel, suffer, beg, suffer, plead, be torn apart and would ultimately make him surrender and admit of her existence-for now she would have fun ripping him apart and creating him anew.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
